Sailor Moon Universe (KB Fan Fiction)
Sailor Moon Universe is the sequel to Sailor Moon Omega Returns and is set in the Crystal Tokyo era. It is inspired by Steven Universe and focuses on the 8-year-old descendant of Sailor Moon from the future, Kousagi Tsukino. Plot The series fast forwards to the year 2923, during the rebuilding of Crystal Tokyo after the Second Sailor Crusade. The Sailor Senshi oversee the rebuilding and protect humanity from monsters and other threats. One day, they are visited by a mysterious 8 year-old girl named Kousagi, who says that she came from the future to undergo training with the Sailor Senshi of 2923. As Kousagi tries to understand her gradually-expanding range of powers, she spends her days with her mentor, Neo-Queen Serenity II, Serenity’s daughter Small Lady Serenity III, King Endymion, the Mau Family, other residents of Crystal Tokyo, and the other Sailor Senshi. Kousagi explores the abilities inherited from her ancestor Sailor Moon, which include fusion of powers with the other Sailor Senshi and abilities to form new, more powerful personalities. The series' first season gradually reveals more about the First Sailor Crusade, where the galaxy is saved from destruction by the powerful Sailor Senshi, Sailor Galaxia. Kousagi learns that many of the monsters (in that season, they are called Super Phages) that she and her friends encounter originate from Star Seeds corrupted by a mysterious weapon of mass destruction and can no longer maintain a shining aura. By the end of the first season, Kousagi learns that the First Sailor Crusade’s true intention is to save all the Star Seeds of the galaxy from the dark entity Chaos. In 2923, Chaos' machinations again begin to extend towards the Solar System with the arrival of hostile envoys Sailor Buttress and Sailor Theta. In the second season, Kousagi is joined by her friends from the future: Amy, Rey, Mako Kino and Mina Aino. They team up and train with the Sailor Senshi to prevent the Solar System’s destruction by a superweapon buried in Earth by the Black Moon Clan millennia ago. During the third season, Serena, Usagi’s twin from another dimension, decides to live in Crystal Tokyo with Kousagi. Sailor Buttress and Sailor Theta are defeated and captured, and Kousagi learns that her friends are the descendants of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. In the fourth season, the Death Phantom, now revived as the Doom Phantom, returns from being banished in the Phantom Dimension and launches a full-scale invasion of the Solar System. In the fifth season, Kousagi learns that in fact Neo-Queen Serenity is in fact Sailor Moon; when the Doom Phantom personally attacks the Moon, Kousagi embraces Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity’s powers to stop the Doom Phantom’s assault. The series will wrap up with the film, Sailor Moon Universe: Kousagi of Crystal Tokyo. Film Main article: Sailor Moon Universe: Kousagi of Crystal Tokyo Kousagi and her team calls upon the powers of all the 35 Sailor Senshi to battle Sailor Chaos. Cast * Kousagi Tsukino Sequel Main article: Sailor Moon Universe Stars Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Sailor Moon Universe (KBFF series) Category:Fan Series Category:Television Programs